1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to coin-operated vending machines and, more particularly, is concerned with a coin-operated vending machine adapted particularly to dispense items in small boxes or packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin-operated vending machines for dispensing various items of various types and shapes have been popular for many years. One category of vending machine, commonly referred to as a gum ball machine, is adapted for dispensing items in the form of round pieces of candy. This category of vending machine has been a favorite type over the years. Another category of vending machines is one for dispensing lollipops and the like. Still another category of vending machine is one capable of dispensing items in small rectangular packages or boxes are also known.
Some examples of the latter category of vending machine are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 690,068 to Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 844,843 to Anthony, U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,758 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,563 to Schroeder, U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,844 to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,077 to Hunter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,510 to Morin, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,811 and 3,036,732 to Schaef and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,825 to Weitzman. Many of the vending machines of these prior art patents appear to be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed.
However, it has been perceived by the inventor herein that a need still exists for a coin-operated vending machine that will operate effectively to store and dispense items in small boxes or packages thereof.